The Crazy Peoples
by Linzerj
Summary: co-written with I'mdancingonthefloorforacartoon. Nicole, Lindsay, and Lindsay's dog Holly are sucked into the DP universe by an Evil Plot Bunny of Doom! Now they go with Danny to try and stop the evilness of the bunnies before it's too late!


**The Crazy Peoples**

_**Co-written with I'mdancingonthefloorforacartoon**_

Chapter 1

Lindsay and Nicole were BFF's in West Palm Beach, Florida. Nicole had long, wavy black hair, and was tall, tan, and skinny with big blue eyes, and wore a blue-and-black striped tank-top, dark blue jeans, cerulean blue high-heels, and cherry earrings. Lindsay had messy brown hair in a ponytail that sort of covered her hazel-green-blue eyes. She was tall, and had glasses. She wore camouflage jeans with black sneakers and a black American Eagle T-shirt with an eagle on it. She also had in green emerald stud earrings.

Nicole was going to spend the night at Lindsay's house. At around three a.m. that morning, Nicole was about ready to fall asleep, but Lindsay was literaly bouncing from wall to wall. All of the sudden, Lindsay's dog Holly ran into the living room, barking her head off.

"Holly, what is it girl?" Lindsay said, waking Nicole up all the way.

"Will you tell her to shut it?" Nicole crankily said. Holly started to run off, and before they knew it she was outside. Lindsay grabbed Nicole's hand and led her outside.

"Holly has never done this..." She trailed off as she saw the biggest bunny she had ever seen about to shoot something at them.

"EEKS!" the bunny shrieked at Holly before covering its mouth. It fired three blasts at the girls and dog, and they were sent to another dimension.

This bunny was a member of the Evil Plot Bunnies of Doom, a league of bunnies bent on making every writer overwhelmed with ideas and eventually destroying the world.

Going through the rift in space, Nicole got ghost powers. Her eyes became torch red and her hair became dark blue. Her outfit was like her original outfit, only in jumpsuit style like none other than Danny Phantom's.

And guess what universe they landed in? The DP universe, of course!

---

Lindsay slowly blinked open her eyes. "AAAAAH!!!!!" she screamed. This woke Nicole, who was still in her new ghost form.

"AAAAAAH!!!!" she screamed. Both screamed together: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!!" a male voice suddenly screamed. Both were slapped by someone.

"Ow! What the - ?" Lindsay asked. She saw Holly growling with her hackles raised. "Hojo? What'cha doin'?"

"Hojo?!" Nicole and the boy asked. Lindsay grinned.

"Yep! Hojo is her nickname. It's short for Holly Jolly!"

"O…Kay?" the boy said hesitantly. He stepped out of the shadows and Lindsay shrieked.

"OMG YOU'RE DANNY PHANTOM/FENTON I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU EEEEP!!!!!!!"

Nicole slapped her. "Snap out of it, girl!"

"HEY LOOK YOU'RE A HALFA TOO COOLNESS!!!!!"

Nicole looked down at herself and shrieked. She turned back into her original form. Danny sighed and then muttered "Oi Vey."

"Hey, I have a question: WHY ARE WE HERE?!" Lindsay screamed suddenly. Holly whined and stared barking her head off. From another room, Jazz yelled, "Danny, whatever the heck is going on in there, KEEP IT DOWN!!!"

"SORRY JAZZ!!!!" Danny yelled. "Uh…. Ghost stuff!!"

"Oh good gravy…" Lindsay muttered under her breath.

Suddenly a bunny emerged from the floor and Nicole screamed, "GHOST BUNNY ATTACK!!!" and hid behind Danny, who sighed.

"BACK OFF BUNNY, I HAVE – uh, I have… I have Holly!" Lindsay screamed, pointing at Holly, who lunged for the bunny with a snarl.

"AAH DOG NO!!!" the bunny screeched.

"SICK 'EM, HOJO!!! RIP HIS HEAD OFF AND EAT HIM!!!" Lindsay encouraged. Nicole and Danny took a big step back.

"GET THIS MANGY MUTT OFF ME!!!" the bunny shrieked again.

"Okay, #1: HOLLY IS A PUREBRED YELLOW LAB, NOT A MUTT!!! #2: HOLLY WILL NEVER DISCONTINUE HER ATTACK UNTIL YOU ARE A PILE OF SHREDDED BUNNY!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Lindsay screamed. This caused Nicole and Danny to take yet another step back.

"AAH!! THE PLOT BUNNIES OF DOOM **WILL** DESTROY YOU!!!" the bunny screamed before vanishing under Holly's paws. Holly howled and growled and snarled and paced until she flopped down next to Lindsay, panting.

"Oh, who's a good puppy-wuppy? Who is? Who is? You are, yes you are!" Lindsay crooned, rubbing Holly's belly-welly.

"Um… is that normal?" Danny asked Nicole. Nicole shrugged. "Now, I'm not sure what normal is anymore, especially for Lindsay."

"Oh, sorry!" Lindsay cried, standing up and rubbing her neck sheepishly. She stared to walk towards the door but tripped over something.

"Ow! Oh… Hey, my bow!" she cried, holding up a camo bow. Danny and Nicole took _another_ step back as Holly started bouncing around Lindsay, whining.

"No, no, Hojinator, we can't go pheasant hunting or deer hunting here," Lindsay said, patting the dog's big yellow head.

"Am I the only one freaked out that she has a bow?" Danny asked.

"I didn't even know she _had_ a bow!" Nicole countered.

Lindsay turned around and smiled. "Oh, I never told you? I'm a junior archer and I also have a gun license for deer hunting, pheasant hunting, and turkey hunting, as well as a license for deer hunting with a bow and arrows."

Danny blinked multiple times and Nicole fainted. Holly just wagged her tail. Lindsay broke the silence by saying, "We should find out what the bunny wanted, as well as what the Evil Plot Bunnies of Doom is."

"Simple!" Nicole said, sitting up. "They're bunnies of doom that cause readers to get too many plots in their heads."

"Okay, so…can I shoot them?" Lindsay asked. Danny sighed.

"I'm gonna have to come with you, huh?"

"Pretty much, yeah!" Nicole cheered happily.

_**FAR AWAY…**_

"So, they think they can defeat the Evil Plot Bunnies of Doom?" the evil plot bunny leader asked no one. "Fine. PLOT BUNNIES, PREPARE FOR INTERDIMENSIONAL WAR!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

* * *

FYI, I (Linzerj) am Lindsay, and Nicole is I'mdancingonthefloorforacartoon.

I'mdancingonthefloorforacartoon helped me with some of the editing. So, yeah...

I hope ya'll enjoyed! LATERS PEEPS!!!


End file.
